


Good Boy

by PaxieAmor



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling through the English countryside was supposed to be quiet and boring; it ends up being neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've done a lot of short WoD fics based on games with my GM (who is the creator of Cedric), but this is the first one that can be read as a stand alone piece and doesn't require a lot of background information. Fair warning, while there are subtle hints about changing breeds, there are only homid forms in this story.
> 
> But hey, there's smut, so that counts for something, right?

It had been alright until it started to rain.

Tommy Chase had always been told that England only had two seasons, wet and less wet, but when he started off from his hotel that morning, it had been beautiful, and there was no reason for him to think that would change. The torrential down poor that had come out of nowhere proved otherwise.  He pulled the already rain-soaked hood of his sweatshirt over his head, hoping it would at least provide him a little protection. It didn’t.

This was the worst idea ever.

Cars passed him, but he didn’t bother sticking his thumb out to hitch a ride. Who in their right mind would pick up a homely looking schmuck like him? Especially when he kept forgetting that people drove on the opposite side of the road here than they did back in Chicago. When he heard a car slow down behind him, he figured something was going to be thrown at him. He looked over his shoulder to see a beat up green ’63 Ford Perfect slow to a stop beside him, and the driver side window roll down.

“It’s a bit too cold and rainy to be slugging it through the mud alone,” said a Scottish accent from inside the car. Tommy bent down and looked through the window; sitting in the driver’s seat was a handsome blond with the most intriguing eyes Tommy had ever seen. They were purple, he would swear on it. Paired with a green jacket that hugged the man’s frame, a strangely colored scarf, and an almost wicked “come hither” smile, Tommy could feel his mouth go dry.

“It looked okay when I started,” Tommy admitted, more than a little sheepishly.

“Well, climb in then,” the blond replied. Tommy walked around to the other side opened the door, climbing in as the man asked where he was headed.

“Nowhere special. Just wandering.” The man nodded, driving the car in the same direction they’d both been heading. The rain started coming down harder, making Tommy more than a little relieved that someone had been kind enough to give him a ride.

“Where are ye staying tonight?”

“Figured I’d decide that when I got to the next town.” The man shook his head.

“You’ll catch your death with an attitude like that.”

“Probably.”

“American?” Tommy laughed.

“Yeah,” he replied. “That obvious?”

“It’s the accent, mate.” He bit his lower lip slightly, as if holding back a grin. “And your complete lack of planning and proper attire for the English countryside in the fall.” Tommy shook his head.

“I’m not even going to try to defend myself; I’m an idiot.” It was the man’s turn to laugh and Tommy adored its intoxicating tones. “I’m Tommy, by the way.”

“Cedric.” He fidgeted in his seat slightly. “Listen, it’s a few hours to the next town. My place is closer, do you want to just stay with me tonight?” Tommy smiled.

“Sure, if that’s alright. I’ve got cash on me, I can pay for gas and such.”

“Eh, don’t sweat it. I’ll be glad for the company.” Tommy watches him closely, noticing the grin now covering his face. It was the kind of grin that said he was looking forward to more than just Tommy’s company. This was the kind of grin Tommy enjoyed.

They seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“So, where all are you traveling?” Cedric asked.

"Planning on making my way across England, Ireland, Scotland,” Tommy replied. “Then over to Europe. I want to see the Alps, as crazy as that might be for this time of year. I plan on finishing up in Paris."

“How’s that for exciting? I’m jealous.”

"I just finished up my bachelor's degree, wanted to see the world before getting stuck in an office or something for the rest of my life... been wandering for about a month now." He shook his head. “My sister thinks I’m crazy, traveling mostly on foot, by myself… she’s convinced I’m going to get kidnapped and sold into slavery.” Cedric laughed that laugh again and Tommy found it hard to not melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Well, not in Britain you won’t. Maybe in France.” Tommy nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” They were silent for a moment or two, but to Tommy, it felt like forever. He liked this stranger’s voice, wanted to hear it more. As if hearing his thoughts, Cedric, thankfully, began speaking again.

"My older brother gets to travel all the time, for business." Tommy nodded.

“So does my sister, but she does the 'proper' thing, and rents a car. And she doesn't leave the country that often."

 "Aye? What's line of work she in?"

"Ever hear of Chase Enterprises?"

"Yeah."

"She runs it."

"Really?! Wow."

Of course he’d heard of it, Tommy thought. Chase Enterprises was only one of the biggest gaming software designers in the world; they didn’t design games, but they designed everything you would need to make your own. They’d come a long way since their parents ran the company, focusing on parts for televisions and radios.

"Yeah, that's Tori. She's amazing.” He shook his head. “Our parents probably thought I'd be running things, but that never came naturally to me like it does to her." He caught a grin on Cedric’s face. “What?”

“She’s probably better at planning than you are.” Tommy laughed.

“Yes, yes she is.”

"My older brother took over the family business when my Da' retired,” Cedric remarked. “I...got to raise chickens." There was something in his voice that Tommy couldn’t exactly place, but he knew he didn’t like.

“Do you resent it?" Cedric shrugged a little, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I was never as good at anythin' as Ioan. He's like a carbon-copy of my Da'. They didn't think I had the stomach for business, so they sent me off to take care of my Gran out here, and just left me here when she died.” There was another movement; not so much a shrug as it was a nervous fidget. “I don't mind too much, they still give me things to do, and it's quiet and peaceful and no on knocks me around. It would just be nice to get some respect. Ach, but you don't care about all that. Forgive me, you forget social niceties when you live alone."

"No worries,” Tommy replied earnestly. “You could leave, couldn't you? Find somewhere else to do whatever you want to do?" Cedric shook his head.

“It’s… complicated.” Tommy didn’t know what to say to that. He decided to say nothing and just nodded.

A moment later, the car turned into a driveway, stopping in front of a large metal gate. It was nothing fancy, just the sort of gate one would find outside a farmhouse or somewhere similar. Cedric excused himself for a moment while he hopped out to open it. The rain was pouring harder now than it had been, instantly slicking his blond hair and cascading down his skin. Tommy felt his mouth dry; he wanted nothing more than to lick away the raindrops one at a time. He considered suggesting that to Cedric, when the blond got back into the car, leaned across the seat and kissed him. It was deep and hungry, and made Tommy’s head spin.

"I'm sorry,” Cedric said softly against Tommy’s lips. “That was presumptuous of me. Did you want to have dinner first?"

 “Wha..?” His brain didn’t seem to be working properly after that; if Cedric noticed (which he probably did), he didn’t tease him for it.

“Did you want to have dinner before we shag or after?”

“After,” Tommy replied, completely aware of the begging tone in his voice. “After, please.” Cedric stroked his lips with his thumb, which a distracted Tommy kissed lightly.

“You’re the guest.” With that said, Cedric drove the car through the gate, leaving Tommy to fidget in his seat; his pants were suddenly a bit tight. At the end of the long, winding drive was a small farmhouse that looked to be a few centuries old. Alongside the house was a small chicken coop, a little barn and a garage, inside which Cedric parked the car.

“Wow,” Tommy said, a bit dumbly. “It’s lovely out here.”

“Yep,” Cedric replied, looking over at him. “No one around for miles.” Tommy laughed.

"I'd make a comment about being kidnapped and at your mercy, but I really don't want to offend you and have you not sleep with me." Cedric raised his eyebrows.

"I rather like the idea of you being at my mercy, at the risk of offending you and you not sleeping with me."

“Okay.” It was a lot less smooth than Tommy wanted it to be, but that didn’t seem to matter as Cedric pulled him out of the car and dragged him into the house. When they got into the kitchen, Cedric ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, almost petting him a little before tightly grasping a handful of hair and pulling Tommy’s head back, exposing his throat. Cedric bent down and kissed his skin gently. He started at the shoulder, working his way up to Tommy’s ear.

“Strip.” Though a whisper, his voice was deep and commanding and Tommy obeyed it right away. Honestly, despite the cold, he would have stripped out in the garage if Cedric had told him too. There was something about him… Tommy knows himself well enough to realize that he’s an absolute smart ass at times, and sex with him usually involves a lot of jokes and banter. For example, he told a rather nice woman from his exotic dancing class to “go ahead; rip my bodice” and she’d had problems doing anything without laughing after that.

That didn’t matter right now, however, because Tommy was too busy stripping out of his still rain soaked clothes, letting his jeans and briefs fall to the floor with a damp thud before fumbling with the zipper on his jacket. Cedric apparently didn’t have time for that, as he ripped the jacket open and pealed it off him. Tommy’s shirt came next, leaving him completely naked in the kitchen of the stranger who had picked him up on the side of the road and now seemed ready to fuck his brains out.

He didn’t notice the rope until he felt it around his wrists; he didn’t mean to tense as much as he did, but it happened and Cedric took notice instantly.

“Never done this before.” It wasn’t a question, it was pointing out the obvious, but in a tone that was understanding and encouraging. Tommy shook his head; Cedric caught his lips mid-shake and kissed him gently. “Interested?”

“Yes,” Tommy replied instantly, surprising himself with his eagerness. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in bondage; the concept had just never come up in the bedroom before, so he’d never considered it. With Cedric, however… it seemed almost natural.

“Alright,” Cedric said with a carnal, almost wicked grin. He kissed Tommy’s neck again before moving his lips to his captive’s ear. “If you need me to stop, just say pineapple. Understand?”

“Yes…” Tommy felt Cedric’s hand slide down his stomach, his fingers wrap around his cock and squeeze. He let out a sharp, surprised gasp, turning his head to look the other man in the eye.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Cedric prompted with a grin. Tommy nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

Tommy barely remembered the process of his ‘capture’, only that he could feel Cedric’s fingers trail along his skin, followed by the rope being used to ensnare him. It amazed him how rope that started at his wrists, behind his back, could work its way around him; the rope went up his back and looped loosely around his neck before sliding through the knots at his wrists again. The rope then went up again, creating a harness around his chest with a large knot at the middle of his chest. It encircled his arms, created a diamond pattern on his sternum that was woven into the rope that was along his back. It ended with a knot just below his belly button, leaving a considerable length of rope behind. As Cedric lead him to the bedroom, Tommy found himself confused; bondage was about restriction, but he felt as though he could wiggle out of the ropes at any moment.

When they got to the bedroom, Cedric used the remaining rope to tie one more knot, right at the base of Tommy’s cock; he couldn’t stop shivering as it was tied, but it too felt loose. Cedric looked at him, smiling, still holding the rope in his hand.

With one tug, everything tightened and Tommy was brought to his knees.

It was constricting, but not uncomfortable. When Cedric ran the rope between Tommy’s legs and used the remains to bind his ankles, there was another tug on his cock that made him moan. He couldn’t move; he didn’t care. He heard Cedric start to disrobe and turned his head to watch. The clothes he wore left little to the imagination, but somehow didn’t show the whole picture; he was sleek, like a cat almost. His skin was free of piercings and tattoos. Tommy had a rather embarrassing pair of Super Mario-esk wings tattooed between his shoulder blades that Cedric hadn’t commented on; he didn’t seem like a gamer, so there was a chance he didn’t get the reference. The younger man strolled over to the bed and sat down in front of Tommy, cupping his chin lightly.

“Ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

Tommy felt the fingers not cupping his chin trace along his rope corset, working their way down towards his already throbbing cock. When they finally got there, after what felt like ages of light tickles that curled Tommy’s toes and stole giggles from his lips, Tommy felt his pale skin warming as it blushed red. Cedric seemed to like the sounds his captive was making, for he started touching Tommy’s cock in the same way; soft, gentle strokes that send tremors through Tommy’s body.

“Good boy,” Cedric said in the same gentle, yet commanding tone, and fuck, if that didn’t make Tommy’s dick twitch.

“Thank you, sir,” Tommy replied breathlessly. He hadn’t planned on saying anything more, which was a good thing, as Cedric captured his lips in his own, kissing him once, twice, before slipping his tongue through.

His tongue was _amazing_ ; Tommy found himself praying to whatever gods would listen, begging to feel that tongue on his cock before the night was over.

Speaking of his cock, it was not being neglected at all. Around the time his mouth started to be explored by Cedric’s tongue (sweet mother of all that is holy, how long was that wonderful tongue?!), Tommy felt Cedric’s other hand wrap around his cock, only making it throb more. Cedric was just ask skilled with his hands as he was with his tongue, his wrist twisting as his hand moved up and down Tommy’s hard cock. The throb was turning into an ache, but while it hurt, it felt so good…

The hands suddenly left his chin and cock, the tongue slipped out of his mouth, and as he whimpered for the loss, Tommy tried to decide what he missed more. He wanted to come, he _needed_ to come.

“Please,” he begged, his voice weak and pitiful. “Please…” He heard Cedric chuckle softy, felt his hand stroke his cheek.

“Not yet,” came the soft reply. Cedric bent down slightly, dragging his magnificent tongue along Tommy’s collar bone, dragging another shudder out of him. “You’re going to do something for me first, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Tommy moaned. He was ready to beg more, ready to swear to do anything, but the moment he opened his mouth to do so, Cedric put his cock inside. It was hot, hard and filled Tommy’s mouth like a gag. He had just enough of his senses left to start sucking, moving his head slowly, his lips dragging along Cedric’s shaft.

“Good boy,” Cedric moaned, weaving his fingers into Tommy’s hair once more. There was an extra something in his voice, almost a purr or a growl. Tommy liked it; he wanted to hear more.

He took Cedric’s cock deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around as he started sucking harder and faster, drawing out louder, pleasured moans from Cedric. There were definitely growls in his moans now, and Tommy wanted to make him purr again. As suddenly as the cock was slid into his mouth, Tommy felt Cedric pull his head back, heard his mouth empty with a sloppy pop. Tommy could see Cedric’s hard cock before him, it was throbbing just as hard as his own. Why then had he stopped?

Cedric grabbed him by the ropes around his body and tossed him onto the bed, pinning his knees to his chest. There was relief there; the sense that the rope wasn’t pulling as hard on Tommy’s cock anymore, but he soon had Cedric’s weight upon him as he lay on top of him to kiss up his neck to his ear.

“Now that you’ve got me hard,” he hissed, the breath from his words against Tommy’s skin sending chills through his body. “I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to come.” Before Tommy could point out that he was already ready to beg Cedric to let him come, he heard the sound of some sort of liquid being squeezed from a bottle or tube. A moment later he felt a pair of slick fingers on his asshole; Cedric had gotten a thing of lube from somewhere and was now…

Oh, one of his fingers just went inside a little and that made Tommy let out a gasp. It wasn’t deep, just enough to work in the lube, and it was slow and teasing, just as everything else had been so far. All the while this was happening, Cedric’s lips moved across Tommy’s skin; down his neck, along his collar bone, down to his right nipple… he circled his tongue around that nipple before sucking, nibbling. It stopped for a moment, during which Tommy was faintly aware of the sound of a wrapper being torn open. He caught a glance of a condom wrapper being tossed aside; Cedric must have needed his teeth on the wrapper, as one of his hands was still fingering Tommy’s ass. Two fingers were in there now, or was it three?

It didn’t matter; the fingers slid out and Cedric’s cock slid in. If felt larger to Tommy now that it was in his ass, and it had felt huge in his mouth. As Cedric began to move slowly, he untied Tommy’s ankles, allowing his legs to fall open. Tommy was confused, as his own knees were providing friction against his still throbbing cock, but then he felt Cedric’s hand return to his shaft, jerking him off slowly. His hand would move up Tommy’s cock as his own cock slid into Tommy’s ass, moving down as he slid out. It was a fantastic rhythm, and it didn’t take long for Tommy to moan like his life depended on it.

“Please,” he wined, his voice a high pitched whisper. “Please, sir, please…”

“Please what?” Cedric asked. His voice was carnal, dangerous, and though he started thrusting faster, he continued with the same slow friction against Tommy’s aching cock.

“Please let me come, sir, please.” Tommy was never one to beg for anything, but right now, begging felt so good. “Please let me come… please let me come…”

Cedric’s hand started moving faster, the grip tightening. His thrusts became harder, Tommy’s moans got louder.

“Now, boy. Come now.” The rope around his cock loosened and Tommy felt himself explode; his eyes closed and his back arched as he let loose with a wanton groan. The ache in his cock vanished as he fell back to the bed, spent and gasping for air. He couldn’t muster the energy to open his eyes again, but he could feel the rest of the rope slowly fall away from him.

Cedric’s cock never left his ass until the ropes were gone. He felt the bed shift, as if someone was leaving it. He heard footsteps, followed by running water. He finally opened his eyes in time to see Cedric come back into the room, carrying a wash cloth.

“Lay still,” he said, kissing Tommy gently as he wiped him down with the cloth. The cloth was warm, but compared to his skin, it was refreshingly cool.  Once he was cleaned, Cedric lay next to him, pulling him into his arms and holding him close.

“Good boy,” he whispered again, planting a gentle kiss on Tommy’s temple.

“Yes, sir,” Tommy replied. Despite not moving much, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay in Cedric’s arms until the end of time.

“Rest.” Cedric kissed and nuzzled his neck. “Perhaps later I’ll let you fuck me.”

“Yes, sir…” Cedric may have said something more, but Tommy lost it in the haze of his exhaustion. A moment later, he was fast asleep, safe in Cedric’s arms.

Tommy woke later to find Cedric beside him with coffee and blackberry scones. He ate the scones, drank the coffee and shagged Cedric until he couldn’t remember his name.

The storm was still raging outside, and there was a chance Tommy would be stranded there for a few days, but for some odd reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to mind.


End file.
